


Joke

by Daktasinsanity



Series: A to Z project [15]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-08 15:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3214916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daktasinsanity/pseuds/Daktasinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was just a joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joke

“ _Haha, did you see his face? You should have seen it! It went from white to red in less than ten seconds. That idiot was trying to deny it.”_

 

Levi stood behind the corner listening to the other guys talk about an incident that he had not seen happen. He did wonder though, what had happened exactly? What could be so funny?

 

He saw Eren trot towards him a smile on his face. The young man was about to say something but Levi held a finger to his lips as a sign to keep quiet.

 

“ _That guy thinks he is some hot shot around here. He is receiving special treatment and he knows it.”_

 

Eren stopped besides Levi, eyes wide.

 

The men around the corner laughed devilishly. _“You know what I'm talking about.”_ Some more laughter could be heard as they men shared a private joke among themselves.

 

Levi watched the rigid stand of Eren. His reaction spoke for itself. “What are they talking about, Eren?”

 

“Nothing,” Eren said tightly. “It was just a joke.” 

 

Levi narrowed his eyes as he saw the tint of blush on the young man's face.  


End file.
